


Oblivious

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Watson explains a little about Holmes.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Contempt

Contempt is his default. Holmes, I mean. He is sure that there is no one anywhere who can even approach his intellect. And he holds it against everyone other than himself. 

I’ve met his brother. I thought maybe he would provide a clue to Sherlock’s personality. Mycroft is even more of an ass than Sherlock is. 

It’s not the intelligence part that annoys. It’s his disdain. He sniffs at love. He’s oblivious to needs of the flesh, both carnal and otherwise. His one weakness is even annoying because, if anything, that damnable cocaine makes his wit even sharper. 

Damn him.


End file.
